Hell is for Heroes
by DKFairy
Summary: Slight AU. Hellmouth High: My idea of what SunnyD would be like if our fav. Scoobies were less than innocent...and less than human.
1. Hellmouth High

Title: Hell is for Heroes  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Spoilers: Ummm.Season 1 of BtVS onwards, I think.  
  
Summary: I fully intend on putting the Hell in Hellmouth  
  
Dedication: To S_Star, who had to sit on the phone for hours listening to me go on about this fic ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think they belong to me? I wish I could say they do, but they don't. My life sucks.  
  
Distribution: If you want it, tell me and then take it (  
  
Couples: B/Aus  
  
Prologue  
  
The first day at a new school- always the day I hate the most.  
  
I'm walking down the colourless, characterless halls, feeling the eyes of every student I pass on me. Luckily I'm already late and there are only stragglers drifting through the corridors, but still I know that by the end of the day the whole school will be talking about the new girl. It always happens that way.  
  
I'm not exactly in a hurry, so I take a bit of time to really look around me. The halls are painted the same off white colour that every school I have ever been to has had. The floors are the same dreary brown too, with bubble gum remains cemented to the floor, and burn marks from hastily dropped cigarettes. Nothing about this building really makes it stand out at all.  
  
I've finally reached that time after the bell goes when hardly anyone is left wandering around except me, the kid who gets beat up every morning who has just managed to untangle himself from the school gates where his bullies left him and the tough kids who think that they are above everyone and everything, including lessons, but not high enough not to try and look up my skirt as I amble past.  
  
I admit, it is probably my fault that everyone looks at me. I do dress to attract attention. Hip hugging blue denim skirt, skin tight red shirt unbuttoned at the top and a denim jacket, the outfit finished off by my favourite black knee high boots.  
  
I thought that I'd be the last one out in the halls by know, but I'm surprised when a kid comes running down the corridor past me, trips, scatters his books and nearly breaks his glasses.. I can hear him muttering to himself as he tries to collect his belongings again.  
  
"I hate school, I hate whoever invented it, I hate life! School is Hell!!!"  
  
He manages to gather together his belongings and sets off towards the lesson he is nearly 20 minutes late for, but I just stand like a statue in the middle of the walk way, not hearing anything around me.  
  
Hell. . . Hell isn't school. . . Hell is . . .  
  
I suddenly remember being a lot younger and having the counsellor visit the orphanage where I lived in New York. We had all had to go in individually to see him, and he had played a word association 'game' with us. I remember that very clearly. . .  
  
// "Come on kid. . .I can't help you if you don't help me. Let's try my little game one more time shall we? Let's start on something easier shall we? How about this one? What do you think of when I say Heaven?"  
  
"Hell."  
  
"Uh. . . Ok Kid. Let's try another one. Earth?"  
  
"Death."  
  
"Alright now kid. Last one today, I have other kids who need my time, so I'm not going to let you waste any more of it. What do you think of when I say Hell?"  
  
"Home."//  
  
Guy turned real pale when I said that, but I think he must have thought that I meant the orphanage, but I didn't. I meant exactly what I said.  
  
Finally snapping my mind back to the present I once again start my trek to the school office, only to be distracted again not 2 seconds later. It seemed that I had once again miscalculated when I said that I was alone in the halls. I could see in the quad below me a couple sitting on a bench in an intimate position, which gave the impression that neither of them were blushing virgins. They seemed totally wrapped up in each other, without paying the slightest bit of attention to the world around them, but the moment I sniffed the air I knew that that impression was wrong.  
  
The boy was certainly a werewolf, one with quite a lot of control over his nature, from the feel of the power coming from him, and the girl straddling his lap was, with out a doubt, a witch. Both of them stank of power. There was no question about them being in control of the area around them.  
  
I wondered how many more mystical beings I would meet. Especially with this being the Hellmouth.  
  
I was once again pushed back in time to the night before when I had decided to explore my new town. I had been searching for hot spots when I had come across a small, rather dingy, demon bar.  
  
I sat at the bar for a good 20 minutes, sipping a drink that even now I can't begin to guess what it had in it, before someone spoke to me.  
  
It was a large sea green colour demon, with long curling horns producing from near the back of its head and slanted amber eyes.  
  
//"You new in town kid?" It had asked with a Texas drawl colouring its voice. "Because if you are then I guess you ought to know some stuff about this here town."  
  
"If you're talking about the Hellmouth, then I know."  
  
"Newer than that kid. Talk is that a Slayer is coming to Sunnydale. You should watch out kid. Word is that this girl is a real heartless bitch. You wouldn't want to cross her, a pretty little girl like you, would you?"  
  
I wanted to laugh in that things face soooooo badly! As it was I contented myself to turn and sneer at it.  
  
"Thanks, but I can hold my own against any Slayer. I'm a big girl and I can look after myself."  
  
I drained my drink in one gulp and slammed the glass down on the bar hard enough for it to shatter on impact and I stalked out of the bar, the long blonde French braids on either side of my head swinging after me. //  
  
Once again shaking the memories from my head I tried one last ditch attempt to get to the school office before the end of 1st period.  
  
Turning the last corner I caught sight of the dark beige door with the name on it that marked the principals office. I knocked once and then pushed my way in, causing the secretary to snap me head up from the cheap kinky romance story that she was so engrossed in. Glaring at me across the desk she handed me a paper to fill in and appeared to be about send me into see the principal when she caught my eye again. I smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is your sex life really that bad?" I asked with a pitying laugh as I glanced at the book.  
  
Before I could continue with my little game she stood up and marched over to the door to the principals' office and swung it open.  
  
"A new student for you, Principal Snyder," She wheezed.  
  
A new voice from inside the office called out and I knew I would hate this man.  
  
"Ah, yes. Our new juvenile delinquent. Do come in Miss Summers."  
  
A/N: Hope you like this ;) Please review, if you do then I will make sure that all will be explained ( 


	2. A History Lesson

Title: Hell is for Heroes  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Spoilers: Ummm.Season 1 of BtVS onwards, I think.  
  
Summary: I fully intend on putting the Hell in Hellmouth  
  
Dedication: To my TV set, which had to stay on late last night so that I could rekindle my inspiration : )  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think they belong to me? I wish I could say they do, but they don't. My life sucks.  
  
Distribution: If you want it, tell me and then take it : )  
  
Couples: B/Aus, W/O and I'm not sure on the rest yet. . .  
  
Big thanx to everyone who reviewed, it's the most reviews I have ever got on a first chapter!  
  
Sorry I took so long to get this posted!  
  
Prophesy Girl  
  
16 years ago, deep in the Halls of Hell. . .  
  
A handsome man paced back and forth outside a locked door, paying no heed to the screams of pain that penetrated the think walls of the room.  
  
'It is. . . unfortunate, that even in the depths of Hell childbirth is no less painful that on Earth. . .'  
  
Indeed, the woman was in the throws of childbirth, and suffered only from that pain of bringing another into the world, not from the knives and whips that often graced the torture chambers in that dark and horrific realm.  
  
Still the man paced. He was a tall man, and very handsome. If asked you would probably say that by human terms he would be in his late 30's or early 40's, but his hair was still thick, a shade of brown so dark it could almost have been black, and his eyes held the secrets of eternal life and utter coldness, unless they were directed at his children, for only then did his eyes ever soften. The only part that of him that marked him as truly inhuman were the small twin horns that grew on either side of his forehead. Still he paced.  
  
Finally a demon in the robes of a faithful servant of the Devil stepped out of the room.  
  
"My Lord, most Unholy of Unholiness', Ruler of Deepest Darkness', Lord of eternal Pain, Master of Suffering, King of utter-"  
  
"Yes. And my name is Satan, try to imprint that on your dense little brain before I take a mind to do it myself!" The handsome man warned his servant as he stopped his pacing.  
  
"Yes my Lo- Yes Satan, I'm sorry if I have displeased your-"  
  
"Just get on with it!"  
  
"The woman gave birth to your child, Lord."  
  
"Another son! How much fun am I going to have throwing this one in His face! Now I have 4 sons and He has only 1!" Satan smiled and the shadows cowered away in fear from the sheer heartlessness that it displayed.  
  
"Well." The demon trembled slightly before finishing his sentence. " No you don't Sir."  
  
"Pardon? What are you talking about!"  
  
"My Lord, you had 3 sons-"  
  
"Yes I know that, and now I have 1 more!"  
  
"No Lord, now you have 3 sons and 1 daughter."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Yes my Lord, and a very beautiful one."  
  
"But. . . a girl has never been born into the Dark Family- never!"  
  
"Well, this child is a girl, and she is most certainly your child, Sir. She has the eyes."  
  
"My child. . . a girl. . ." Satan stood staring into the wall as he thought about this.  
  
"My Lord- if I may suggest-"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well. . . ummmm. . . it may not be a good idea to announce her birth yet."  
  
"And why should this be?"  
  
"My Lord, while you have been busy here in the citadel, outside on the streets the Prophet Blathaz has been screaming to the denizens of the city below that when a girl is born into the Dark Family the portals shall close and Hell shall freeze over within the day of her birth."  
  
Satan, Ruler of all Hell, stopped to think. This child was his own flesh and blood, and he would let no harm come to her. If it had to be he wouldn't tell that a girl child had been born. But even as he thought this, he knew in his black and sinful heart that soon the secret would leak. He would tell the people of her, but just not yet, and maybe, in years to come, other efforts would have to be taken to ensure her safety.  
  
"I think then, that we will wait until tomorrow to tell of the new addition to my family then, won't we?"  
  
"Of course my Lord." The demon replied, and scurried off to warn the midwives not to say a word of the child to anyone, on pain of the most awful torture Hell had to offer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three hours later and Satan's sons were looking for him. They knew that the latest woman was giving birth to another child, but at the time having another brother had not interested them. They varied in ages. If they were human you would probably class them as being quite young. The oldest, Thendor, looked to be about 22, and the middle child, Marond, would seem to be around 17. The youngest son was Drendath, and he was in looks only in his early teens. But of course they were much older, Thendor being over 50 000.  
  
Their search ended in the room the woman had given birth in. they found their father sitting on the bed, staring at the tiny babe who lay silent in the crib at his side.  
  
They each edged closer, suddenly eager to see their new sibling when Satan looked up at them.  
  
"Boys, I think I have a surprise for you. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's not a boy."  
  
The boys opened their mouths to state their shock at this announcement, but one look from their father made them silent.  
  
"You are to tell no one of this, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes father," 3 voices answered. They did not question why. They had all heard of the prophesies.  
  
The two elder boys left to think over this new development, but Drendath stayed by his father and new baby sister.  
  
"Can I see her, Dad?" The boy asked. He knew that he was his fathers favourite son, and trusted him if he saw no harm in a girl child being born. He knew that even though his father killed millions all the time, and mostly just for fun, he was very protective of his family.  
  
Satan pulled the black sheets away from the baby's pale face and Drendath looked down at her. The demon had been right when he had said that she had the family eyes. It was not that they were the same colour, because they were not, it was the look of power and understanding that was reflected in them that caught your attention.  
  
Her eyes were blue, unlike the rest of the family, and instead of the usual dark hair of the family her hair was totally silver. She was very beautiful.  
  
Satan sighed. "I will keep her in my realm for as long as I can, but I fear that the PTB have intervened with her."  
  
"What will you do with her then?"  
  
"I will do the only thing that I can think of doing to protect her. I will send her to Earth."  
  
"But-! She will get hurt if you send her there, there are all sorts of dangers. She will still be a child, even if she is a demonic one! What if a Slayer finds her!"  
  
"I know, son, I know, but I do not think that she will suffer on Earth. As for her being hurt by a Slayer, well, the PTB have taken care of that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Satan gently stroked the hair on his daughter's head before looking back at his son. Drendath could see that the coldness and evil that was so often in his father's eye had softened.  
  
"She will be a Slayer."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Don't worry! I doubt that even the PTB could corrupt her to the side of light. As she was born shall she always remain- a child of the Family of Darkness."  
  
There was a long silence before either of them spoke, and the baby did not make a sound.  
  
"Father, may I ask what you are going to call her?"  
  
"Elyabeth. But I think that for short we will call her Buffy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you like this chapter and that it clears some things up for you ;)  
  
Please review!!!!!!  
  
I'm begging you! 


End file.
